


Sleeping angel

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: After a brief glance at her wristwatch, she pondered that there was plenty of time to go downto prepare a delicious breakfast, but then decided on something else.With one arm propped up and resting her head on it, she watched him. The regular breathing moves, the raisingand lowering of his chest and the small smile on his lips.





	Sleeping angel

The most beautiful thing for Danneel in the evening was to fall asleep in the arms of her husband.

The peace, the security, the feeling and the certainty that she was the only one. The whispered words of love and affection and the body heat that warmed not only her heart but also her, always, cold feet. And guess what was best when she woke up in the morning.

With a smile, the redhead blinked a few times, the cold winter sun coming out from behind the clouds to start the day.

Jensen was fast asleep beside her, the blanket covering only his lower body, his radiant eyes that meant more to her than anything else in the world closed. Still.

He was always making sure that Danneel was wrapped in the blanket, that she was fine.

A satisfied chill darted through her body as she realized again what she was lucky. After a brief glance at her wristwatch, she pondered that there was plenty of time to go down to prepare a delicious breakfast, but then decided on something else.

With one arm propped up and resting her head on it, she watched him. The regular breathing moves, the raising, and lowering of his chest and the small smile on his lips. He looked like an angel. What he probably just dreaming? Danneel hoped she was the reason. He looked so peaceful, the total opposite of his daily activities. His life has been so stressful lately and Danneel did not know how to help him ease that tension.

A grin spread across her face as her eyes flew over his body, hiding something under the blanket below his navel.

As carefully as possible, she ducked her head under the covers, crawled to her husband's feet and was glad he had gone to bed naked. The bedroom was cold with the night air, but down there it was wonderfully warm.

As she gently breathed her breath over his erection, Jensen woke up but forced himself not to open his eyes and only to enjoy that wonderful tingling that spread between his legs.

Being woken up like that was one of the nicest things he could imagine, and admittedly, one of the reasons why he went to bed naked. Danneel knew that he was sure.

Her head was buried under the covers, but Jensen pictured his wife's face, smiled silently. He felt her fingertips slide down his shaft, up to the top, and he felt his cock twitch with excitement.

He could not help it when his back arched with anticipation and he pushed against her. Danneel peeked out from under the blanket and looked up where her husband still had his eyes closed, but he knew she was looking at him as a cold breeze stroked his sensitive genitals.

Her fingers rolled around his rock-hard penis, moving gently up and down, letting it wander in her loose grip instead of pressing too hard. She knew what he liked and that he was extremely sensitive in the morning. Drops of pleasure came out of his slit, serving her as a lube and led to a gasp over her.

 

Not only did he enjoy these early teasing and she sped up, letting her tongue dance. Sometimes he let her decide, sometimes he took the initiative.

His hands groped for her face, her hair and a sharp breath came away as she finally took him into her mouth.

Like a sealing ring, her lips were tight and as if in slow motion, on the edge of his control, Danneel began to work down and back up, while her hand continued to wander down, caressing his testicles, alternately making him gasp and moan. His view was blurry as he opened his eyes and looked down.

This image, which revealed itself to him, he immediately stored in the back of his mind. Her face was flushed, saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth and her eyes were hungry and greedy. It was beautiful and so wicked.

"Honey," he growled, and Danneel gave him a loving look.

She loved this pet name, all those pet names, and briefly considered when he'd last called her by name. But that was so long ago and she did not want to think about it because there was a more important mission.

His legs spread automatically, but Danneel did not respond, but kissed his body upwards, lingered briefly on both nipples, gave them a tender treatment of her quick tongue before she leaned over him and kissed deeply and lovingly.

Immediately his hands found the clasp of her bra and full and heavy, this soft flesh brushed his nipples, causing another gasp.

She had never liked that pose, as her breasts hung down like a fat sausage by gravity, at least she thought so. Her husband did not agree with that, because he liked it if he could cover his face with them.

Immediately he began to lick and kiss one after the other and then both at the same time slowly and noisily, closing his eyes with desire and joyful arousal. In addition, he stroked her thighs, up to her butt and back down, as well as all other body parts that could be easily reached.

Then the alarm clock rang and Jensen cursed the fact that he had put it as late as possible, for the reason that both could cuddle longer.

"Damn it!"

"Let's take a shower, maybe we can wash away this little problem", Danneel grinned, flicked his penis twice with her fingers and fled giggling as she felt a slap on the butt.


End file.
